


shoot your shot

by ninetynineclouds (foggydays)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, no? nvm, not a basketball au, title inspired by twitter, wingman!chanhee i guess lmao, you know what i mean right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/pseuds/ninetynineclouds
Summary: in which chanhee helps youngkyun shoot his shot because he's an amazing friend.





	shoot your shot

**Author's Note:**

> another hwitae drabble because if you can't already tell....i love this ship. oh and this is also unbeta-ed because i am too sleepy for this.

Peace and quiet is something Chanhee finds that he hardly ever has if he shares a dorm with Youngkyun. It was a quiet Friday afternoon in the dorm for him because Youngkyun was in the library and probably wouldn’t be back until the evening. Since Chanhee’s classes were cancelled for the day, it’s obvious that a man like him will spend it wisely by sleeping because he’s had a long week (inner Chanhee whispers _year_ – but he’s actually only four months into the year, so), and he has finally submitted a group project that was due by 11:59pm tonight, surprisingly enough. He had to work with terrible groupmates who loved to do things only at the very last minute which caused him lots of stress, and mind you, he doesn't get stressed out easily. So now that he doesn’t have to worry about the project any longer and get pissed off by his uncooperative groupmates, he treats himself by getting that well deserved sleep that he’s been deprived of for two weeks.

But it unfortunately gets interrupted by Youngkyun who can’t seem to do anything quietly, because he closes the door of their dorm with a bang after he enters. Chanhee then hears the other’s bed creaking and a few moments later, he hears Youngkyun heave an annoyingly loud sigh. As if his existence itself isn’t already deafening – Chanhee internally groans.

“Shut up, why you gotta be so loud?”

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Chanhee feels an urge to throw a pillow at him, but then decides against it because that would be too much work. 

He says instead, “Yeah, thanks to you. I was sleeping well before you came back.”

“Well, wanna hear about my day?”

“You really think I’d want to hear about your day when you just ruined my beauty sleep?”

“What do you need beauty sleep for? You’re already cute! I mean, no homo though.”

“Youngkyun, you’re gay.”

“Still.”

Chanhee knows that Youngkyun would tell him anyway even if he doesn’t want to know about it, because it’s Youngkyun and he doesn't care. Chanhee also notices that Youngkyun seems a little excited to tell him about what had happened, so he sits up to hear what Youngkyun has to say. The boy may occasionally be a dick to Youngkyun but he’d never be that asshole who brushes off whatever Youngkyun has to say if he’s excited about it. Youngkyun makes his way to Chanhee’s bed and settles at the foot of it.

“So. My eye candy talked to me today.”

At this, Chanhee's ears perk up and he finds himself suddenly interested in whatever Youngkyun is going to say.

“Wait, you have an eye candy? Since when?”

Youngkyun’s cheeks begin to flush at the question and Chanhee waits for the answer expectantly. Youngkyun usually tells the other pretty much everything that goes on in his life, but him having an eye candy is something he hadn’t told Chanhee. The younger nudges him with his foot because he’s taking a little too long to answer the question.

“A while ago. I think he’s a little older though. I see him around in the library.”

Chanhee raises his eyebrows and says, “So that’s why you’ve been in the library more often than usual.”

The expression on Youngkyun’s face tells Chanhee that he was right about Youngkyun frequently visiting the library because he’d find his eye candy there, and Chanhee smirks triumphantly.

“Yeah, yeah. He’s really cute, I actually can’t even do my work productively because I can’t stop staring at him and his cute face. I was contemplating whether or not I should ask the librarian to ban him from the library because his cute face is so distracting. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one affected by this.”

“You can’t just ask the librarian to ban someone from the library because they’re cute.”

“Shut up, I know,” Youngkyun retorts. “Anyway, my dumbass dropped my water bottle and I was struggling to pick it up because I was carrying a lot of books and my laptop but I think it was a good thing because guess what happened? Yeah, the cute guy picked it up for me.”

Youngkyun then gushes on about how his soul had probably left his body when his eye candy smiled at him (according to Youngkyun, the cute guy shines as bright as the sun, if not even brighter when he smiles and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen) and he was really nice to Youngkyun because he even offered to carry some of the books and place it back on the shelf for him. At this point, Youngkyun looks like a lovestruck fool as he talks about his eye candy, but Chanhee doesn’t interrupt him. The older male goes on to say that the cute guy had even initiated some small talk before he excused himself because he had a lecture to attend soon.

“I didn’t get his number though. Pity. I think I kinda like him now too,” Youngkyun sighs. “But, I found his Instagram earlier."

“Yeah? Show me.”

Youngkyun pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before he goes to Instagram and searches for his eye candy’s account. Chanhee moves closer to Youngkyun and peeps over his shoulder.

“Here.” Youngkyun passes his phone to the younger for him to check out the cute guy's Instagram. Chanhee notices that the male has way more followers as compared to his following, and he supposes that he probably has many followers because he’s really attractive. Chanhee finds him really good looking as well, and he gets what Youngkyun meant when he had talked about his smile earlier.

“Taeyang, huh. His name fits him.”

Youngkyun grins and nods in agreement. “Right? He’s so cute, I don’t get it. It doesn’t make sense. How can someone look this attractive? I’m mad.”

“Why don’t you just follow him and like, slide into his DMs or something since you like him?”

“Are you crazy? Haven’t you seen the number of followers he has? He probably won’t even reply. Besides, I don’t think he even swings that way.”

Chanhee doesn’t say anything else and secretly presses the follow button before he quickly types something to send to Taeyang when Youngkyun isn’t looking. Youngkyun doesn’t seem to find his silence suspicious anyway, so it’s easy for him to do everything without getting caught. He passes the phone back to it's owner.

“Well, I followed him for you,” he says, but doesn’t mention anything about the DM. Youngkyun looks at him, mortified, and pushes him off the bed.

"You did what?!"

Chanhee laughs at his roommate’s reaction and wonders how Youngkyun would react if he told the other that he sent Taeyang a message for him as well if he was already making a fuss over a simple follow.

“Chill. He has a lot of followers, he probably wouldn’t even notice you followed him. What’s so wrong about following your eye candy, or should I say crush, on Instagram? I mean, you get to enjoy the pictures he posts later. It’s not like you DM-ed him or anything.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Youngkyun says, sounding slightly unsure about it.

Excitement bubbles up in Chanhee’s chest because he’s curious to see if Youngkyun’s crush would say anything back. Though he hopes that even if he doesn’t swing that way like Youngkyun thought, he’d at least be nice about it. If he’s going to be a douche to Youngkyun, then Chanhee will find him and kick his ass. At the same time, he hopes that he doesn’t get murdered in his sleep by Youngkyun when he finds out what he had done.

“It’s going to be fine. I’m going back to sleep now, so you should get off my bed and go shower. Goodnight.”

“Okay, thanks. Goodnight.”

 

 

Youngkyun has showered and is about to settle in bed when he feels his phone vibrate a few times in his hands. His eyes widen when he sees the notifications that he’s received, and he isn’t quite sure what exactly to feel about what he's seeing on his screen. His hands are slightly shaking while holding his phone and they suddenly feel cold even when it’s hot in the dorm.

**_yootaeyang97 started following you._ **

_(youngkyunns): yootaeyang97: oh, hey. i remember u_

_(youngkyuuns): yootaeyang97: i think ure pretty cute too, i actually wanted to ask for ur number earlier but i had to go so_

_(youngkyuuns): yootaeyang97: do u think u might be free on sunday? :)_

With shaky fingers, Youngkyun opens one of the messages that he’s received from Taeyang on Instagram which leads him to the DMs. He finds that Taeyang had replied to a message that he definitely didn’t send to him ( _hey idk if u remember me but im the guy u helped earlier in the library. i find u really cute, hope to get to know u better???)_ and he looks up from his phone to glare at Chanhee’s back that’s facing him. But he stops glaring when he realizes that instead of getting him into a load of mess, Chanhee had helped him out instead. He makes a mental note to himself to treat the younger male fried chicken one of these days.

Youngkyun scores a date on Sunday and manages to get Taeyang’s number with the help of his roommate, and he stays awake until four in the AM because the other is so much fun to talk to and he doesn’t want to bid Taeyang goodnight. Eventually, he accidentally falls asleep in the midst of texting Taeyang.

****

**_Taeyang_ **

_are u asleep already_

_well then_

_it was nice talking to u_

_goodnight, sweet dreams_

_have a great day tmr :)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> it wasn't anything much, but i hope it was somewhat enjoyable nonetheless.  
> also, [hwiyoung](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/profile) has set up a writing network on tumblr for anyone who writes sf9 fics. it doesn't matter if you have only written one sf9 fic, or if you can't write often because you can still apply to be a member of this network. hope to see y'all apply and be a member too!!  
> you can find more information [here](https://writesf9.tumblr.com/)


End file.
